


Levi loves a lot of things

by EmaPenniman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, M/M, Reincarnation, lot of first time, not in a conventional way, silly eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaPenniman/pseuds/EmaPenniman
Summary: Just a 500 words where Eren is lovely and Levi is happy about cleaning





	Levi loves a lot of things

He remembered how his corporal loved to clean everything. He only now was truly aware how of a clean freak he was.

Back in their time Levi could not stop harassing him to not being dirty or messy or to keep his uniform spotless. 

How cool that they both meet each other again in a new timeline where there actually were ways to clean exactly how Levi wanted.

Eren sneakered. Watching his corporal being so happy made him want to hug him.

Their first life was angsty. Death, grief, so much pain. 

During his second one he could not believe what was happening to him. It took a little to sink in, but he remembered everything he’d been through. He was so happy that he could remember but at the same time he was sad that everybody had died. When he was 22 he met Levi. And he remembered him.

They still loved each other.

There was a third life, a forth, a fifth. So many after that first. 

There were 3 things always the same. Levi was so much shorter than him. Their age gap was never smaller than 7 years and at some point, in their lifetime, they ended up meeting each other.

Once they ended up being brothers. It was quite odd. It was fun to being able to tease Levi for being shorter although he was the older.

Once, during their seventh or eight lifetime Eren pretended he didn’t recognize Levi. He was walking with a friend and suddenly the raven-haired man bumped into him and hugged him. After looking at him with disbelief he’d asked his friend “Who is this midget? Do you know him?” the look of pure terror that Levi shoot him made him spill instantly the truth. Levi hit him. He deserved it.

They watched the world grow. Every new discovery was a bliss. They watched it together. 

In this lifetime they had met only two months before.

Levi was barely eighteen. He was 27. Now was January and they had just moved in together, after he’d turned eighteen. Levi’s parents weren’t happy about it, but Levi had been so stubborn. 

Now Eren was watching him being happy with his new vacuum. Levi was so happy. He could clean everything. 

The first time he took an actual shower and not the one they were used to. No, an actual shower with a showerhead so cool he could marry it, Levi had almost cried. 

The first time they used a jacuzzi he didn’t leave bath tube for nearly five hours. Eren had to drag him out of there.

But now. Oh, Levi could not stop talking about how “astonishing” (he had used that word three times: for his new reading glasses, for how clean were his quarters back within the walls, after Eren had cleaned them and for the internet) was this new object (Eren didn’t know any better) and how it could clean everything.

Eren smiled looking at him.

Yup. This was so far their best lifetime. Like all those before that.


End file.
